Bloody Valentine
by Tabloid
Summary: [SLASH] Pie gets...pissed when Dutchy starts flirting with 'his' Swifty. Songfic to Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine". Rated for slash, blood and PSYCHO PIE! (astucally, more 'Loony Pie', but i like alliterations)


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does, and I don't own 'My Bloody Valentine', Good Charlotte does (Whoo!)  
  
A/N: Kudos to Polecat, my only reviewer. (Even if she doesn't read this.kudos to her and lots of chocolate covered Pie Eaters!) hehehehe I'm hyper right now. bad bad Tabby.  
  
MY BLOODY VALENTINE  
  
He, my Swifty, looked at me wide-eyed as he moved his eyes from the body on the floor. "What.why." he stuttered as he looked from me to Dutchy's bloody corpse and back again.  
  
"Doncha understand, Swift? I had ta. I love ya." I answered.  
  
Oh my love/  
  
Please don't cry/  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life/  
  
"Pie." He croaked, his soft brown hair falling into his face the way I loved it to.  
  
"'E liked yas, Swift. And yer my boy."  
  
"Pie." A tear fell from his face. I loved the way he said my name. "I'se liked 'im back."  
  
I shook that last remark off. He was in shock. He loved me and I loved him and that's the way it would always be.  
  
I ripped out his throat/  
  
And called you up to take off my disguise/  
  
Just in time to hear you cry/  
  
When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine/  
  
The night he died/  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine/  
  
The night he died/  
  
Swifty whimpered and knelt by Dutchy's body, pulling the blood-soaked blond hair out of his lifeless eyes.  
  
"Swifty." He looked up to me, something in his eyes like.fear? Yes, that what it was, I knew because I had seen that same expression in Dutchy's eyes not twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Don' be mad at me, Swifty." I muttered, scuffing the toe of my boot against the wooden floor of the lodging house and looking at it sheepishly. "I did it fer you. I did it fer us."  
  
He looked away from me, upset, and stared at what was left of Dutchy once more. Tears rolled down his face, crying for his friend. But later he'll be happy, he'd understand and come into my arms and everything would be all right. Right? Of course right.  
  
"Swifty." I begged. "Swifty.lookit me."  
  
He still stared at Dutchy's lifeless body, his shoulders tense.  
  
"Swifty. Swifty. Godammit, Swifty, lookit me!"  
  
Swifty jumped a foot, and quickly lifted his eyes to look at me, with even more fear that before. I calmed, feeling guilty about scaring Swifty. He was shocked, I reminded myself. I have to treat him more delicately than I usually did.  
  
"I'se sorry, Swift." I sat down beside him and pulled his hair out of his face. He flinched at my touch.  
  
"Whud I do?" I moped, sticking out my lower lip.  
  
Oh my love/  
  
Please don't cry/  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands/  
  
And we'll start a new life/  
  
I don't know much at all/  
  
I don't know wrong from right/  
  
All I know is/  
  
That I love you tonight/  
  
"I can' talk ta ya right now, Pie!" he stuttered with an edge to his voice, jumping up and walking quickly from the room.  
  
"Swifty!" I called. There was no answer from the stairwell. I shrugged to myself. He just needed to cool down, then he'd come right back up here and tell me how much he loved me and how he was sorry he overreacted. It'd just take a little time. Just a little time.  
  
I sighed and looked over to Dutchy's body and met his cold, lifeless eyes. "Heya, Dutch, how ya doin'?" I giggled because there would be no answer.  
  
Blood was on my hands, I noticed. A nice, rich red color. Pretty, I though to myself, and wiped it on the floor, where if left a nice design. I contemplated for a moment, then dipped my hands into the blood puddled on the floor. I drew pretty designs-the blood stood out nicely on the wooden floor- 'Pie and Swifty' I wrote in large, two inch tall letters, then smiled at the designs at the floor.  
  
The door opened. Swifty stood in the doorway, his face pale.  
  
"Heya, Swifty." I smiled broadly and held my arms out to him. He took a step back as Kloppman and the bulls edged through the door behind him.  
  
There was./  
  
Police and flashing lights/  
  
The rain came down so hard that night/  
  
The headlines read "A Lover Died"/  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find/  
  
When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine/  
  
The night he died/  
  
When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine/  
  
One last time/  
  
I dropped my arms, confused. "Swifty?"  
  
"Young man," the police officers said as they walked behind me, cuffing my hands. "You are arrested for murder. You have the-"  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "Swifty!" I sent a frantic glance his direction and he turned away from me.  
  
As the police officer tightened his grip on my arm, I attempeted to pull away. "No! Swifty! I did it fer you!"  
  
"I did it fer us!" I screamed at the policemen, who were pulling me out the door as I tried futilely to break free of their grip and run back into the room.  
  
"I did it fer you, Swifty! I did it for-" Something hard hit the back of my head and I fell into peaceful darkness.  
  
I stood outside his bedroom window/  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do/  
  
What I knew I had to do/  
  
'Cause I'm so in love with you/  
  
Three days later I stood infront of Judge Monahan for the second time in six months. "Well, young man, do you have an excuse? Some sort of reasoning to your madness?"  
  
"I had ta do it." I muttered to the floor, staring at my blood-stained boots. "I had ta do it fer us."  
  
"And who is 'us'?" the judge asked.  
  
I stood, quiet, then mumbled again. "I had ta do it fer us."  
  
"Sir?" one of the men standing behind a desk in the courtroom raised his head tentatively.  
  
The judge nodded for him to go on. "Sir, I believe that this boy has some psychological problems-"  
  
"Really?" the judge asked dryly. "He gouged out the heart of another boy. And you have the insane idea that he had psychological problems?" The young man turned beet red, shrugged, then continued.  
  
"I would like to take him back to the mental hospital for evaluation and perhaps, upon finding something, keeping him there for treatment."  
  
The judge shrugged. "You can just keep him there anyway. Move along. Next!"  
  
As the guard began to lead me away, I saw Swifty in a crowd of newsies by the gate. I smiled at him, but he frowned and turned away, shaking his head as he left the courthouse.  
  
I shrugged. He'll understand someday.  
  
Besides, I told myself, We'se in love.  
  
Oh my love/ Please don't cry/ I wash my bloody hands/ And we'll start a new life/ I don't know much at all/ I don't know wrong from right/ All I know is that I love you tonight/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AI-EEEEEEEE! *hugs Swifty/Pie. I love Swifty/Pie. *hugs psycho Pie. I love psycho Pie. Though he is a bit, um, well, psycho, don't you think? Oh the things my mind comes up with. And just because of one word- headline. Poor Dutchy, though. Oh well, obviously you shouldn't hit on Pie's boyfriends. *shrugs. Oh, I am REALLY REALLY slow. I've been watching Newsies for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, and just today I realized that when Skittery's singing "Dey almost all knows how ta read" that's PIE behind him and PIE doesn't have his shirt on and PIE has strange tan lines, but THAT'S OKAY HE'S UBER-SPIFFY!  
  
Alright I'll shut up now.  
  
Please read and review or else Psycho Pie wll be uber-sad. 


End file.
